


Blonde Allergy

by clydefrogs



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig-centric, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, big spoon gregory, craigory lives in my mind rent free, originally titled "one bed two dumbasses" in my drafts, small spoon craig, sort of a gift for the boyf (smooch), this is more of like. craig pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydefrogs/pseuds/clydefrogs
Summary: It was amazing how the brit was still sound asleep, this must have been a habit of his.A habit that Craig was willingly indulging in, at this point he could have woken him up and tell him that he crossed the line. Like, literally. The imaginary line was still there you just couldn't.. see it. Physically and metaphorically.But he didn't. Because he liked it.
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Blonde Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if gregory's ooc AKGSUDMWG he's like 13 he hasn't received his personality yet  
> anyways i love this ship with all my heart <3

Craig huffed under his breath. "My mom said that if I make you sleep on the floor, she'd ground me." He crossed his arms, the dilemma at hand making his eyebrows furrow in frustration. 

The blonde was perched comfortably on the carpeted floor, the sound of a zipper coming to a halt before he turned around. "Oh.. well, that's alright- I could rest on the couch instead." He was opening a sleeping bag that he'd brought into Craig's room.

Tucker looked down at the carpet, pondering for a moment, as if that were a good idea either. Laura would become agitated if she saw one of his (her) beloved guests sleeping on their old, dull couch. The entire “sleepover” thing was her idea in the first place. 

A new family moved into a house just outside of town; they had a son around Craig's age and his mother thought that it would be nice for the two to become friends. 

When the teacher was taking attendance at school almost a month ago, a new student was introduced to the class.

His name was Gregory Bellerose, a boy who had transferred to their school from a prestigious academy back in England. Gregory was an inch or two taller than Craig, had short curly golden hair, and spoke in a posh British accent.

South Park was a small mountain town, so no foreigners were really tripping over themselves to move there.

His first experience with Gregory was,, a little bit odd, to say the least.

The brit was personally introducing himself to him at recess, and Craig felt choked up in the throat as if he couldn't speak. Small shivers traveled up Craig's back whenever the other boy smiled at him.

Then he started to get nervous, and ended up saying something dumb like "Sorry, I'm allergic to blondes-" and running away from him. He hadn't talked to Bellerose face to face after that until today.

Craig used to sneak glances at Gregory during class -not because he liked looking at him or anything- so he could tell if he was coming near in fear of having another awkward moment. 

But his mom called his mom and that's how they ended up here together.

"Nono, just-" He squinted at the bed, sitting on the edge of one side and patting the other side gently with his palm.

"This is my side, and this is yooour side." Craig drew an imaginary line in the middle of the bed. It was a small space but it was enough for a little leg room. 

It was starting to get late, which was why the bed was even brought up in the first place. 

Gregory had a small little suitcase leaning up against the raven's dresser, but he opened it so he could get a change of clothes. The brit usually dressed as if he were still going to that little private school in England.

What was it called.. it started with a Y, Craig thought. Tucked in collared shirts were probably their uniforms.

"Where was the bathroom located again?" He asked, pajamas in his arms. 

"Down the hall." Craig pointed to the right with his thumb. Shortly after Gregory exited the room, shutting the door after he left. 

Craig scooted off the bed, taking off his jacket and tossing it in the corner of his room.

He changed into a more comfortable pair of shorts, and then kicked the pants he had on underneath his bed for the night. He'd take care of it later. The teen turned around and took the pillow that was on his side of the bed, fluffing it out a little. 

He spent a couple of minutes staring at the TV in his room, before turning it off. After he pressed the button, the door opened again with Gregory standing in the doorway. The blonde folded his old clothes, setting them down on the floor near the foot of the bed. 

Bellerose was wearing a black tee and similar pants like Tucker's, and his hair was tied back into a little ponytail. Craig started to fluff his pillow as well, making the brit smile. "Thanks."

That weird shiver came back, but Craig had felt even worse this time. The feeling stayed in Craig's chest, making him acutely aware that his heartbeat was going to go off the shits, making him space out a little in Greg's general direction.

He was pretty when he smiled.

And was there always a beauty mark underneath his eye, or did it just suddenly appear?

Craig didn't have the guts to look him in the face for a while after the recess incident.

Craig got up to turn off the lights, pulling the covers back after. "G-" He cut himself off, ",, night." The dark haired boy said softly, tucking himself into his side.

He heard shuffling noises on the opposite side of the bed, so he assumed that Gregory was doing the same. The blonde beside him was laying on his back, hands resting on top of his stomach.

"I like your stars Craig, they're cute." Then he heard a quiet chuckle. "Goodnight," Greg was talking about the glow in the dark solar system on the ceiling.

The brit turned over on his side, both of them now facing away from each other. 

After about thirty minutes or so, Gregory was fast asleep.

Craig was laying awake, eyes wide, the sound of the other's breathing louder than the deafening silence of the room. The raven hadn't gone to bed yet (read: passed out from exhaustion yet), he was on his phone for a little while but the light caused Blondie over there to squirm in his sleep. 

During those thirty minutes, Craig determined the cause of those weirdass shivers.

He didn't want it to happen, but there was a tiny minuscule possibility that he had a little crush on Gregory. Those must have been butterflies what felt like. Even though they met like three weeks ago, and Craig was super anxious to interact with him, he believed that he was starting to gain feelings. But Craig didn't even know if Gregory liked boys first! 

Although he had an impressive gaydar, it was sort of hard to tell. 

Well, not that hard. Gregory was a teenager with a passion for the arts, and he knew how to do math. The majority of the theatre kids Craig knew liked the same gender. "Majority" being Stan, (he listened to a musical once didn't he?) and on the spectrum of gay people, you're either able to find the square root of 5 or you're mathematically illiterate and there's no in between. That was Craig's knowledge anyway.

There was a slim chance that Gregory would even like him of all people, but one could dream. 

While he was buried deep within his thoughts he heard the British boy moving around in his sleep.

Craig was laying on his side, so he couldn't exactly see what he was doing. For a moment he thought that he heard shivering(?) but that might have been a burst of wind gushing past his window.

He felt the mattress move, staying completely still as the sound of Gregory's breathing started to get more audible. Curious as to what was happening, Craig lifted his head up. Out of the corner of his eye he had a limited view of Gregory's peaceful face, his chest slowly going up and down. He was getting awfully close...

That's when Craig felt an arm wrap around his waist.

Craig tried his best to stay still so he wouldn't wake the other up, but it was a challenge.

His heart beat in his chest faster than normal and there was nothing he could do to calm down. Gregory was very far away from his designated spot of the bed, he was even laying on Craig's pillow at this point, in fact, he was pretty sure that the blonde's face was touching his hair. 

The blonde had shifted down a little so that he could rest his forehead on the raven's shoulder, holding him close after. 

"Oh my god," Craig thought.

Gregory must have been cold, which was why he was so snuggled up to him; that would also explain the shivering noises he'd heard earlier. But... all of this, it was a very foreign feeling.

Being held felt really,, really nice. 

It was amazing how the brit was still sound asleep, this must have been a habit of his. 

A habit that Craig was willingly indulging in, at this point he could have woken him up and tell him that he crossed the line. Like, literally. The imaginary line was still there you just couldn't.. see it. Physically and metaphorically. 

But he didn't. Because he liked it. 

Tonight Craig was being held like a teddy bear and he didn't seem to mind. But he didn't want to be conscious when Gregory woke up, and it would be a challenge to calm his nerves enough to go to sleep. 

The raven yawned, his head sinking into the soft pillow below him.

Fumbling for a little bit, Craig found the hand that was resting on his side. He placed his on top of Gregory's, gently intertwining their fingers together. If only Craig could turn around and give the sleeping boy a goodnight kiss, this sleepover would have been perfect. 

Gregory's eyes opened, his heart pounding harder in his chest than usual. He expected to see those pale green stars on the ceiling again before he realized what he was looking at was the back of Craig's head.

The blonde propped up on one of his elbows, his head looming above Craig's sleeping figure.

His phone began to vibrate on top of the nightstand, signaling that his morning alarm was going off. While he glanced over the other boy to look at his phone, he noticed something resting on Craig's side.

Did Craig hold his hand before he fell asleep? 

"Awwww." Gregory smiled when he thought about that.

His grip wasn't that firm, but his fingers were still locked with his. It was very early in the morning, but he guessed that Craig didn't go to bed until a later time. He was snoring like his life depended on it.

Bellerose moved up until his knees were barely touching Craig's back, reaching over his torso to grab his cellphone. 

He looked at the clock in the corner of his screen, and the dim white numbers read 5:23. 

Clearly, there were two options here.

The first one was to get out of bed and start his day like he usually did, even though it was the weekend. He could finish a couple of homework assignments if he really wanted to.

And... the second one.

Gregory glanced at the boy below him. His dark hair was all tousled on top of the pillow, he never really saw Craig with his chullo off before. It was cute, in a way.

The second option was to break routine for today and just sleep in until someone woke him up. He could stay here.. and, go back to sleep with Craig. Maybe his mother would even make them breakfast too.

He pondered for a moment. 

But only for a moment, that's how long it took for him to make up his mind.

Gregory pressed the “SNOOZE” button and gently laid his phone back onto the nightstand. 

He returned to his original position, laying on his side, and holding hands with the one and only Craig Tucker. He was a lot softer than he looked.

As Craig lightly stirred in his sleep, Gregory rested his forehead a little bit underneath his shoulder. His eyes slowly fluttered shut, a warm tingly feeling finding its home in the blonde's chest. The last thought before he drifted back off to sleep was someone finding them like this, but then he realized that he didn't care.

He just hoped that he didn't aggravate Craig's blonde allergy.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship needs more content, anyways, time to make another stango fic 😌


End file.
